Digital content (such as video, audio, images, graphics, playlists, multimedia files, text, service subscriptions, and computer programs) is available from an ever-increasing variety of sources. Many consumer electronic devices are equipped with connectivity features that allow the devices to communicate via networks and with other devices.
Obtaining digital content using an electronic device such as a personal computer, personal digital assistant, mobile phone, navigation device, media player, media capture device, and the like often involves multiple steps, including: connecting to one or more network-side digital content sources such as an online store; searching for and discovering the desired digital content; often multi-step authentication/authorization activities between the electronic device and the online store that may involve the user of limited-function input devices such as small screens or keypads; and transferring the digital content to the electronic device.
Discovering fresh digital content generally requires active engagement with various content sources, and the many user actions involved in obtaining such content have the potential to become onerous and time consuming.